Whistle
by sokolin
Summary: C'est Eren, dix-neuf ans, son équipe de hockey, ses amis et ses mésaventures, sa famille, et surtout, surtout, sa rencontre avec un journaliste allergique aux relations humaines, Levi, chargé de les suivre jusqu'au Championnat.
1. Synopsis

C'est l'année idéale pour les Titans, l'équipe de hockey locale, de gagner le Championnat de Trost qui leur donnera finalement le titre national qu'ils espèrent. Eren, dix-neuf ans, est un joueur plein de détermination, à la colère facile et à l'amitié solide. Mais ses tracas de jeune adulte, et son train de vie allant de son job aux entraînements de l'équipe, ne sont rien en comparaison de ce qui l'attend : un journaliste du Shiganshina Weekly, dont le reporter de la rubrique sportive, chargé de les suivre tout au long de leurs aventures, porte le sombre nom de Levi.


	2. Jaëger

"C'est quoi ce bordel, Jaëger ?"

La voix de Jean Kirschtein résonna comme un coup de feu, perçant l'atmosphère de la patinoire d'un éclair furieux. Ce n'était guère la première fois que lui et Eren se confrontaient, mais cette fois-ci, Jean ne provoquait pas — c'était de la colère pure et dure, le même qu'avait Carla Jaëger quand elle réprimandait son fils.

"Un problème, Tête-de-cheval ?" répliqua le grand brun.

Coach Hanji croisa les bras, à l'abri derrière la rambarde de la patinoire, aux côtés d'Armin Arlert, jeune manager apprenti de l'équipe et meilleur ami de la boule de feu qui commençait à brûler sur la glace. C'était un spectacle qu'ils avaient maintenant l'habitude de voir, et ils savaient tous deux comment il se finirait si personne n'intervenait. C'est pourquoi Reiner, le goal de l'équipe aux épaules carrées et au visage dur, endossa la rude responsabilité de s'interposer. Le reste de l'équipe, encore perturbé par la coupure soudainement de l'entraînement, ne contenta de suivre avec appréhension ce qui marquait, une fois de plus, la mésentente évidente au sein des membres de l'équipe — les Titans.

"Toi !" Jean n'avait jamais trop aimé l'attention qu'on avait donné au nouveau venu dans l'équipe, Eren, joueur qui s'avérait précieux et même indispensable pour l'équipe. Il avait été là bien avant lui, il était même plus âgé — alors quel droit avait ce rookie de venir bouleverser l'équilibre fragile des Titans et voler un Jersey de l'équipe qui ne lui appartenait pas. Certes, maintenant, il était à lui, tout autant que sa place auprès des Titans, mais il y avait encore une longue liste de choses que Jean n'était pas encore prêt à accepter. "Je suis dans ton équipe, merde !"

Après un jeu animé et relativement dynamique, Eren avait fait l'erreur de provoquer Jean en l'ignorant sublimement sur le terrain. Son geste s'était soldé par la chute de Jean et par un but que le brun avait marqué — seul. Le hockey était sûrement un don, chez lui, mais c'était un sport d'équipe et Dieu savait qu'Eren n'avait jamais appris à partager, ni en sport, ni dans la vie. Orgueilleux, fier et immature, Eren avait beau contenir la détermination nécessaire pour pratiquer ce sport, certaines proportions semblaient ne pas correspondre. Et lorsqu'on y ajoutait Jean à l'équation, ce qui semblait être un problème devenait plus encore. _Un obstacle. _Eren le regarda retirer son casque dans un geste furieux et la satisfaction de l'avoir vu toucher la terre ferme —enfin, la glace— fut vite balayée. Si Reiner n'avait pas été là pour le retenir par les épaules, celui qu'Eren assimilait à un équidé aurait fondu sur lui sans aucune pité.

"Les mecs, ça suffit," ordonna ce dernier. Reiner Braun était le capitaine de l'équipe, à ses risques et périls, et régler les conflits internes était une de ses missions en tant que leader. Et ces derniers temps, avec le stress de ses examens, celui des entraînements en plus de ce que rajoutaient Eren et Jean, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. "C'est un jeu, OK ? Un entraînement."

Mais Jean n'écoutait déjà plus, et il tenta une fois de plus —en vain— de repousser l'emprise de Reiner pour se jeter sur le rookie.

"Peut-être qu'on parviendrait à s'entraîner comme il se doit si ce minable n'était pas occupé à se la jouer solo ! Il ne devrait même pas être là."

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?" Eren sentait la fureur monter, il reconnaissait cette sensation familière qu'il avait déjà trop croisée. Sa mère avait toujours été compréhensive face à ses accès de colère, mais il avait fait la promesse à ses deux amis de prendre sur lui, et chaque fois qu'il cédait à la tentation, il culpabilisait de ne pas tenir parole.

"Stop !" hurla Reiner, captant l'attention de ceux qui s'étaient autorisés à parler en attendant que le conflit ne prenne fin. "Dehors !" Comme personne ne réagissait — au moins, les deux s'étaient immobilisés —, il poursuivit. "Sortez ! Je ne veux plus vous voir sur la glace tant que vous ne vous comportez pas comme des joueurs de hockey." Il fronça les sourcils, posant son regard tantôt sur Jean, tantôt sur Eren. "Vous n'avez plus douze ans. Les combats à la récréation c'est terminé. Réglez vos comptes entre vous mais faites ça bien."

Quand il fut sûr que le message était passé, il lâcha Jean et fit un mouvement vers l'arrière, bloquant subitement ses patins à un mètre de Bertholdt Fubar, son inséparable ami. Celui-là, nerveux et mal à l'aise, ne prenait jamais part aux conflits. Il était un joueur régulier et concentré, toujours prêt à aider, mais sa confiance en lui était désastreuse, et le son de sa voix était presque un vague souvenir. Mais contrairement aux deux autres joueurs, ses intentions étaient bonnes et il n'était pas rare que Reiner conseille son équipe de prendre exemple sur son comportement pacifique.

C'était humiliant, bien sûr, de se faire éjecter de l'entraînement de la sorte. Eren détestait ça, mais quel choix avait-il ? Il ne connaissait pas encore bien ses coéquipiers, et même si sa venue dans l'équipe semblait réjouir la plupart, ce n'était pas le cas de Jean. Oui, il prétendait qu'il s'en fichait — mais c'était un énorme mensonge. Mépriser Kirschtein comme il avait autrefois méprisé les huîtres — avec dégoût et horreur — n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il ait envie, malgré tout, d'obtenir sa confiance et son estime. Mais de la même manière qu'on cède à la tentation, c'était toujours plus facile de répondre à ses attaques que d'essayer d'apaiser les choses, surtout lorsqu'il était l'auteur du conflit. Cette fois-ci, inutile de le nier, c'était de sa faute ; le hockey ne se misait pas sur un seul joueur mais sur le fonctionnement de toute l'équipe.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Armin quand Eren heurta doucement la rambarde et posa son patin droit sur la terre ferme. Sa voix était douce mais teintée d'inquiétude ; depuis des années, Armin et Mikasa étaient les repères d'Eren. Ses appuis, ses atouts, une famille en quelque sorte, même si deux parents étaient des membres suffisants pour toute une vie. Et Armin avait toujours fait preuve d'une intelligence et d'une sagesse remarquables, qu'il ne pouvait que lui envier. Aucun doute là-dessus, Armin avait conscience de ce qui n'allait pas chez Eren, mais il parvenait aussi à comprendre les points de vue qui divergaient. Impartial, juste et avisé, il arrivait toujours à remettre Eren sur le droit chemin — disons… le temps d'une journée avant que les étincelles ne renaissent d'elles-mêmes.

"Imbécile," grogna Eren en sentant Jean sortir de la patinoire dans son dos.

Jean fronça les sourcils et continua sa marche en lui jetant un coup d'oeil haineux par-dessus son épaule, qu'Eren lui rendit volontiers. Mais par miracle Kirschtein ne répondit pas à sa provocation et préféra s'éloigner, casque en main, pour s'asseoir sur les gradins en attendant que l'entraînement se finisse. Si Reiner leur avait donné des conditions, ils n'étaient pas dupes, ils savaient l'un autant que l'autre qu'ils ne retourneraient pas sur la glace aujourd'hui. Eren, qui avait passé toute son enfance et son adolescence à patiner, se sentait plus à l'aise sur celle-là que sur le sol lui-même, et la légèreté de ses mouvements — paradoxale avec le poids de toutes ses protections — lui manquait déjà.

"Hey," rappela Armin, bienveillant.

Eren posa ses yeux sur lui et soupira, retirant son casque à son tour.

"Connu mieux. Franchement…" il se gratta le crâne, exaspéré, et dans son geste Armin vit à quel point il était épuisé.

Il n'en avait peut-être pas l'air, mais au-delà de son énergie inlassable et de la lueur vive qui brillait dans ses yeux émeraude, Eren était fatigué. Il alternait les entraînements de hockey avec le peu de cours qu'il avait à l'université — l'Histoire, qu'il étudiait — et son job, qui lui prenait presque autant de temps que son sport. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Eren négligeait constamment ses études pour privilégier le hockey, mais, seul. Il s'entraînait à gagner de la vélocité, de l'agilité, à utiliser sa crosse avec moins de maladresse, malgré l'expérience qu'il avait acquise depuis des années. Rien n'atteignait jamais la perfection et chaque minute était une bonne excuse pour essayer de s'améliorer. Armin le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il se poussait parfois un peu trop, mais ce sur quoi il avait réellement besoin de travailler était son esprit d'équipe. Pour sûr, Eren était loyal et généreux, mais on ne lui avait jamais appris à s'ouvrir aux autres de cette manière. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait vraiment partie d'une équipe, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir mettre sa fierté de côté.

Eren s'assit sur le premier rang des gradins, et Armin l'imita, un carnet contre la poitrine. Coach Hanji avait disparu — mais quand Eren jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, il l'aperçut en train de parler avec Jean. Enfin, essayer, car Jean avait des problèmes de communication quand il était irrité. Eren ne pouvait pas le blâmer — il était pareil, même avec Armin. Mais dans l'instant, il prit sur lui et fit son possible pour chasser Jean de son esprit, et tout en laissant ses yeux se promener sur les joueurs qui s'activaient sur la glace au rythme des ordres de Reiner, Eren soupira.

"Mikasa n'est pas là ?"

"Nope." Armin le regarda un instant avant de suivre le jeu à son tour. "Mais elle a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait après l'entraînement. On ira acheter des sandwichs rapides devant la patinoire et on ira à cette fête."

Armin n'avait l'air très convaincant concernant la fête dont il parlait, car de nature, Armin n'était pas ce genre de garçon. Il était réservé et sage, se gardait pour les activités qui, à ses yeux, restaient raisonnables. Il ne buvait pas d'alcool, contrairement à Eren, qui s'en donnait à coeur joie quand il en avait l'occasion, et n'avait jamais trop flirté. C'étaient des terres inconnues pour lui, Eren le savait, et le fait qu'il fasse l'effort d'accompagner ses meilleurs amis à cette fête lui fit presque oublier sa dispute avec Jean.

"Merci."

Il lui sourit et il sentit son ami faire de même, néanmoins décidé à ne pas le laisser le voir.

"Prêt pour demain ?"

"Demain ?"

Armin fronça brusquement les sourcils et se tourna à moitié vers Eren. Ils parlaient de ça depuis une semaine déjà et Eren n'était toujours pas capable de s'en souvenir. Exaspéré, il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Enfin, l'entrevue. Avec le type du journal. Le reporter."

"Oh."

Il se passa quelques secondes durant lesquelles aucun d'eux ne parla, se contentant d'échanger un regard pensif. Eren y avait songé durant un moment, mais aujourd'hui, ça lui était sorti de la tête. Il n'était qu'une nouvelle pièce de l'équipe, et le passé de celle-là lui était encore inconnu. Pour une raison inconnue, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle jusqu'à ce que l'occasion de la rejoindre se soit présentée — Hanji Zoé, le coach aussi terrifiant que plein de bonté. Cette femme était passionnée, il n'y avait pas à dire, et elle vouait toute sa vie aux Titans, malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient pas réussi à aller bien loin jusque là. C'était dommage, d'ailleurs. Eren ne les connaissait pas encore bien mais il savait qu'ils étaient des types bien, qu'ils le méritaient, même s'il ne faisait pas partie de l'équation. Quelque part, si cette année, ils réussissaient à aller quelque part, ce serait probable que sa présence y soit pour quelque chose.

Sa fierté fit face à la culpabilité insensée de peut-être ne pas pouvoir y parvenir. Si ces gars comptaient sur lui et qu'ils les décevaient, que pourrait-il faire pour arranger les choses ? Absolument rien, à moins de vomir un trophée d'or ou qu'il ne sorte de l'autre côté. Mais ça, c'était encore moins probable que de gagner. Même si Eren avait toujours eu l'assurance et le soutien nécessaires pour réussir ce qu'il se fixait comme objectifs dans la vie, il ne pouvait nier le risque énorme qu'ils n'aillent pas loin ; si ce n'était nulle part.

Le lendemain matin, à 8 heures — quelle horreur — ils étaient censés tous se retrouver à la patinoire, non pour un entraînement, mais pour une entrevue avec le reporter local, qu'on avait chargé de suivre l'équipe de hockey dont, Eren le craignait, il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Le but était de propulser l'équipe en avant et d'encourager aussi bien les membres que les supporters de la ville, qui avaient presque tous perdu espoir durant toutes ces années d'échec. Beaucoup de joueurs étaient venus puis repartis, et sans nul doute, la plupart d'entre eux étaient partis pour de meilleurs horizons. Des propositions de place dans d'autres équipes, ou simplement la recherche de mieux qu'on ne leur avait pas encore offert. Ou l'abandon. Pur et dur. Il savait que la venue du reporter serait décisive pour l'avenir de l'équipe : réveiller les troupes de Trost leur permettrait peut-être d'acheter du nouveau matériel, de faire renaître l'esprit sportif qui s'était endormi depuis toutes ces années. Eren n'avait jamais vécu l'apogée de cette équipe, mais il y avait bien des années, Hanji l'avait vécu, elle. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle refusait obstinément de lâcher prise sur l'espoir qui lui enserrait le coeur — elle voulait amener cette équipe au Championnat et elle ne s'autorisait pas, même après toutes ces défaites qui mettaient encore le doute à Eren lui-même, à laisser tomber.

_Abandonner, c'est mourir _— disait-elle. Selon le Coach, abandonner ne serait-ce que dans une situation simple et inoffensive revenait à ne plus se battre, de quelque manière que ce soit. Elle disait "autant arrêter de respirer" car ce serait une fin plus rapide, plus efficace. Abandonner, c'était accepter le fait qu'on n'allait plus jamais lever les yeux vers le soleil et en apprécier la lumière ou la douce chaleur. C'était une pensée extrême, mais la pensée était bien là. Pourtant, Eren n'était pas sûr de pouvoir encore en comprendre le sens, mais c'était sûrement une question de temps. Il espérait.

"Je soutiens quand même que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de nous rendre à une fête avec le rendez-vous de demain."

Eren pouffa.

"Tu veux rire. En quoi ce serait dangereux ? On va juste y faire un tour et puis revenir."

Armin ne répondit pas, et son silence voulait tout dire. Il ne croyait pas une seule seconde en son discours. Eren n'avait, de toute façon, jamais été capable de retenir ses pulsions ni la tentation. C'était un être fort, mais il était tout aussi faible. Et comme l'humain avait ses faiblesses, Armin s'y rendait aussi. C'était une fête universitaire, enfin, plus précisément, donnée chez un type qu'ils côtoyaient. Il était dans le cursus d'Eren, mais il avait déjà essayé de flirter avec Mikasa une fois — en vain, car elle l'avait ignoré superbement, aussi bien que ses prédécesseurs — et Armin l'avait déjà rencontré une fois, quand il déjeunait avec Eren. Un type banal et dans les standards, mais certainement pas raisonnable. Quelque part, il espérait s'y rendre pour surveiller Eren, mais il s'exposait à autant de dangers que son meilleur ami et l'idée d'ébranler ses plans pour le lendemain — ou plans tout court — était légèrement effrayante.

"Si tu le dis," souffla Armin. "N'empêche, ce Levi, il a l'air plutôt strict dans ses articles." Quand il devina qu'Eren ne répondrait pas, il continua sur sa lancée, calme et reposé. "Il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'un journaliste, plutôt un critique minutieux. Il pourrait bien démolir notre équipe s'il en avait l'envie."

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Eren daigna croiser son regard. Il le faisait pour y trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi - simplement s'assurer qu'Armin ne disait pas des paroles en l'air. Mais Armin était sincère et il choisissait ses mots avec soin, aucun doute là-dessus. Il avait sûrement déjà fait ses recherches auparavant. En tant que manager, ce n'était pas seulement une question de matériel, de planning d'entraînements ni de détails techniques et financiers - c'était aussi une question morale, celle de s'assurer que l'équipe tienne bon, coûte que coûte. C'était un devoir que chacun devait remplir, ceci allant du Coach jusqu'à Eren en personne. Mais c'était ce qu'on appelait une _responsabilité_ : une chose pour laquelle Eren n'était pas fait.

"Avec un peu de chance, il aime le hockey."

Il vit Armin hocher doucement la tête en signe d'accord, mais le même doute subsistait dans ses yeux. Si Armin doutait, il y avait lieu de douter.

"Allez, on se bouge !" réveilla la voix rauque de Reiner, et leur propre conversation se fondit dans le silence tandis qu'ils reportaient leur attention sur l'entraînement.

* * *

Au moment même où la portière d'Armin claqua, quelqu'un cria tout près d'eux. Mikasa sursauta légèrement, provoquant presque la même réaction en chaîne chez Eren, mais il apparut que l'absence atroce de calme était directement due à la présence d'alcool. Boire ou dormir, il faut choisir !

"Hey !" appela une voix enthousiaste. "Eren, mon pote !"

Une silhouette s'avança sur la pelouse, devant la maison remplie à craquer. C'était Dieter, l'hôte suprême, un type convenable et plutôt sympathique. Certes, il profitait de son énorme maison et de la richesse de ses parents, pour gagner en popularité, mais quand on était étudiant et qu'on organisait une fête avec de l'alcool gratuit, il était difficile de ne pas être populaire. Il n'était pas méchant, pas vraiment arrogant non plus — simplement, un peu naïf, mais c'était quelque chose qu'Eren tolérait. Il préférait être ami avec des gens naïfs qu'avec des imbéciles comme Jean Kirschtein. Ah, ce type…

"Dieter !" répondit Eren sur le même ton.

Celui-là, arrivé devant lui, tendit sa main et il l'attrapa ; une seconde plus tard, leurs épaules se heurtaient amicalement avant qu'ils ne se détachent complètement. Persistant, il attrapa la main de Mikasa déposa un baiser séducteur sur le dos de sa paume, chose qu'elle accueillit par un haussement de sourcil sceptique. Était-il sérieux ? Elle s'empressa de retirer sa main, alors qu'Eren se retenait de rire, et il salua Armin d'un geste de la main. Armin jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers la voiture de Mikasa et se dépêcha de rattraper son retard en parvenant à la hauteur de ses deux amis. L'endroit transpirait l'alcool et le sexe — jusque là rien d'étonnant pour des étudiants — et il était profondément mal à l'aise. Quand il croisa le regard d'Eren, il remarqua que celui-là semblait s'amuser gentiment de sa réaction et Armin se sentit immédiatement un peu plus détendu. C'est vrai, c'était stupide : en quoi se rendre ici avec Eren et Mikasa pouvait-il être dangereux ? Ce n'était pas comme si l'alcool allait bousiller tous ses neurones jusqu'au dernier ou qu'il risquait de se faire violer entre la salle de bain occupée par des gens visiblement malmenées par leur foi, et une chambre qui comportait encore un poster de Pulp Fiction. _Aucun_ risque.

"C'est grand," fit Mikasa.

Comme d'habitude, elle comptait ses mots sur ses doigts. Armin acquiesça et Eren sauta sur l'occasion.

"Son salon fait quatre fois l'entrée," s'empressa-t-il : déjà l'entrée était immense, alors le reste…

"Tu es déjà venu ?" demanda Armin, et étrangement, il avait presque l'air trahi.

Eren se gratta l'arrière du crâne, laissant son t-shirt découvrir quelques centimètres de peau.

"Une fois seulement…"

"Quand ?"

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand soudain une main se posa sur son bras et dans la surprise, il oublia tout ce qu'il s'apprêtait à leur dire. Tout autant que _My House _de Kids of 88 commençait à hurler dans la maison, rebondissant inlassablement sur les murs, il avait nettement entendu cette voix. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien.

"Annie."

Il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Annie, brillants et braves, d'un bleu presque aussi vif qu'Armin. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour voir que Mikasa s'était crispée, alerte, et qu'Armin détournait les yeux avec malaise. Si Annie était une étudiante d'Histoire, comme lui, avec pour objectif de devenir archéologue — ce qui avait pourtant semblé étrange vu le peu d'intérêt qu'elle démontrait pour les choses de la vie autant que pour l'Histoire elle-même —, elle était aussi sa première et seule petite-amie, choix qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas. Mais au-delà de leurs caractères opposés, ils avaient bien des choses en commun, et il y avait bien quelque chose qu'ils avaient partagé d'un commun accord : le sexe. Annie était le style de fille je m'en foutiste, toujours à l'écart, sans faire d'effort - mais qui savait mordre quand il le fallait, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, s'amuser aussi. Eren quant à lui n'avait jamais trop aimé la solitude, et Dieu savait qu'être raisonnable n'était pas son talent. Ainsi était née leur relation, se basant sur le sexe, pour se finir sur le sexe. Ils n'avaient pas partagé grand chose au-delà de ça, et pourtant, ils avaient toujours été très proches durant ce laps de temps — quelquefois mois, sans doute — et aujourd'hui encore. Mikasa la regardait toujours avec méfiance mais fidèle à elle-même, jamais Annie ne prenait peur. Au mieux, elle l'ignorait. Au pire, elle lui souriait, provocatrice, et dans ces moments-là, Armin devait la retenir par le bras pour ne pas qu'elle se déchaîne sur la petite blonde.

"Eren," fit-elle à son tour.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"La même chose que toi." Elle haussa un sourcil sceptique, et opta pour un sourire amusé. "Tiens."

Elle lui tendit un gobelet rouge, quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, et remarqua qu'elle n'en avait pas d'autre. C'était son propre verre. Néanmoins, même si tout lui criait de l'ignorer, il l'accepta et sans quitter la blonde des yeux, porta le verre à ses lèvres. Quelques gorgées du liquide et c'en était fait de lui ; le peu de résistance qui demeurait encore avait disparu. Il entendit Armin persuader Mikasa de migrer vers une autre pièce, et bien sûr, celle-là persista à rester, mais la poigne de fer d'Armin l'emmena hors de sa vue. Quand ils furent enfin délaissés de ses amis — mais loin d'être seuls, à en juger par le brouhaha de l'entrée — elle tendit le bras pour récupérer son gobelet, et Eren soupira.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Annie ?"

L'intéressée lui rendit un regard joueur, et quelque part, surpris. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils tombaient l'un sur l'autre durant une fête, et il savait très bien comment ça allait finir. La bonne chose, avec Annie, c'était qu'on risquait toujours d'avoir plus de sentiments qu'elle — et pourtant, il se trouvait qu'Eren avait été son seul petit-ami jusqu'ici, alors Annie était loin d'être de ces filles affichant une pancarte "ouverte 24h/24". Au contraire : de ceux qui s'étaient faits jeter par Annie, la liste était longue. Endurante, forte aux airs de rebelle, des formes matures et un regard de tueuse, elle avait absolument tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Sans compter qu'elle était intelligente — et manipulatrice. Seigneur, oui. Eren en avait fait les frais.

"Moi, vouloir quelque chose ? Tu déconnes." Elle but une gorgée du breuvage alcoolisé et laissa son bras libre se croiser sur son abdomen. "Et toi ?"

Annie n'était pas une menteuse — elle était _sarcastique_, là était toute la différence. La plupart des gens n'arrivaient pas à dissocier son sarcasme de son honnêteté, qui étaient tous les deux aussi brutes l'un que l'autre. Mais Eren avait appris à lire dans ses yeux le vrai sens de ses mots, et il avait parfaitement conscience de ce dans quoi il s'embarquait. Et pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas la volonté nécessaire pour faire demi-tour. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir que ça serait sans conséquence.

Elle posa un doigt sur la poitrine d'Eren, au milieu de son sternum, et Eren secoua la tête dans un geste exaspéré. Autour d'eux, tout le monde semblait grandir — au moins, _essayer _— et eux restaient toujours les mêmes adolescents qu'avant, se raccrochant aux mêmes routines et aux mêmes idées.

"Tu as ce qu'il faut ?" Sa voix était ennuyée, presque blasée. Il avait l'habitude.

"Pour qui tu me prends ?" fut sa réponse, et Annie éclata de rire.

La blonde tapa sans délicatesse dans l'épaule d'un type dont elle ignorait jusqu'au nom et quand celui-là se retourna vers elle sans comprendre, elle déposa son gobelet dans sa paume ouverte. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'Eren et elle disparaissaient déjà dans l'un des couloirs, noyés par la foule et couverts par le bruit.

* * *

"**Les Joyaux de Stohess démolissent les Titans de Trost"**

"**Les Rois : invaincus !"**

"**Nouvelle défaite pour Trost : à quand la coupe ?"**

"**Pas de surprise chez les hockeyeurs…"**

**"Les Joyaux de la couronne indétrônables !"**

Eren soupira et ferma son ordinateur portable. Il en avait déjà trop vu. Et même s'il avait ri au début, sa gorge était maintenant sèche et il reconnaissait le goût désagréable de l'amertume dans sa bouche. De toute évidence, l'équipe de Trost avait eu la vie dure et leurs ennemis mortels étaient les Rois de Stohess, qu'on appelait fièrement les "Joyaux", comme s'ils avaient une valeur quelconque.

Connerie.

Certes, même si Eren avait un don pour ce sport, il n'y connaissait quasiment rien — mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ces types, assez prétentieux pour s'être appelés les Rois, n'étaient pas pathétiques. Et si Eren n'avait pas senti un élan de fierté rugir en lui, il aurait certainement trouvé inquiétant sa facilité à mépriser les gens ces derniers temps. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps car déjà une voix l'appelait de l'autre côté de sa porte, et la seconde d'après, un visage fit son entrée.

"Tu ne dors pas ?"

"Je viens de rentrer," répondit Eren avec un sourire fatigué. Il mentait, cependant. Il était rentré depuis presque une heure et n'avait eu de cesse de taper, taper avec rage sur le clavier de son ordinateur, à la recherche des ennemis qu'il fallait cibler. Au début la tâche avait été insipide, mais désormais, il était difficile de rester impartial.

Sa mère lui sourit en retour et laissa son épaule gauche se reposer contre l'encadrement de la porte. La chambre d'Eren était encore remplie des traces de son passage au lycée, et tout transpirait le jeune adolescent plein de vie et de rêves, insouciant et sauvage. Pourtant, les choses avaient bien changé. Durant toutes ces années de collège et de lycée, on avait supplié Eren pour qu'il rejoigne les équipes sportives, car de toute évidence, il avait des compétences physiques innées et il s'en amusait. Mais chaque fois, il avait refusé. Cette année, c'était peut-être enfin le bon timing et il espérait ne pas avoir à regretter d'avoir sauté sur l'occasion. Une chose était sûre, le lycée était derrière lui et il était un étudiant, désormais, un étudiant en Histoire et qui se trimbalait toujours avec des écouteurs vert Caraïbe dans les oreilles. Distant, tête en l'air, distrait… tout ce que vous voulez. Eren sentait qu'il n'était pas fait pour les livres et l'enseignement, malgré ce que ses parents avaient prévu pour lui. Son père médecin et son épouse mère au foyer (qui donnait des leçons de piano à domicile à des jeunes filles, de temps en temps) avaient toujours vu plus grand. Et Eren n'avait jamais, jamais eu le coeur à leur dire que sa passion n'abondait pas dans ce sens.

"Tu as cours demain ?"

"Seulement l'après-midi."

Encore un mensonge. Il avait une heure de cours sur l'Histoire Antique, avec la mythologie, les légendes, les poètes de l'époque, les guerres, la civilisation, ou les pièces de théâtre. C'était un cours intéressant, dans lequel son professeur posait ses espoirs en lui, car c'était certainement l'endroit où il excellait le plus, et, par coup de chance, celle où il semblait donner le plus de son intérêt. Mais sa mère n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. Il était assez grand pour gérer les conséquences de ses actes et s'il ratait un cours, eh bien, ce serait son problème. Sa mère avait passé l'âge de s'inquiéter pour lui — et hors de question de lui dire qu'il séchait pour rencontrer un type dont il ne savait rien, tout ça dans le cadre de son équipe de hockey, que ses parents, de toute évidence, ne prenaient pas au sérieux. Ils avaient toujours loué ses capacités sportives, mais jamais, pas une seconde, l'user de manière professionnelle n'avait été une perspective.

Quelquefois, Eren Jaëger se demandait comment aurait été sa vie si ses parents avaient été autrement. Mais il n'y avait pas lieu de se poser cette question, car les choses étaient telles qu'elles étaient et il n'y pouvait rien changer.

"Ne te couche pas trop tard quand même, hm ?"

Eren hocha doucement la tête et ils échangèrent un dernier sourire avant qu'elle ne repousse complètement la porte, s'approche du bureau d'Eren, noyé sous les bouquins d'Histoire et ses copies volantes, crayons perdus et bien d'autres encore, pour embrasser le sommet de son crâne. Il sentit une vague de nostalgie l'envahir, comme s'il savait qu'il grandissait à chaque seconde et que c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Ce n'était pas tellement le fait de quitter ses parents qui l'effrayait - plutôt d'être jeté dans la cage aux lions, avec les responsabilités qu'on allait lui donner sans qu'il ait rendu sa permission. C'était comme ça que ça marchait.

"Bonne nuit, chéri."

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder sa mère s'en aller, le toucher de ses doigts presque encore présent dans ses cheveux. La porte se ferma doucement et il reconnut le bruit familier de l'interrupteur du couloir : sa mère allait se coucher, elle aussi. Dans un soupir, il se laissa basculer vers l'arrière dans sa chaise de bureau, manquant de perdre l'équilibre dans le processus. Puis, après une minute de réflexion, ses doigts se posèrent de part et d'autre de son ordinateur et il le rouvrit sans rien dire, une idée en tête. Il avait déjà passé un bon moment à faire des recherches sur les dernières années de compétition, sur l'équipe, ses adversaires principaux, ou plutôt, l'humiliation sans nom — quoique si elle avait un nom, elle s'appelerait Stohess — de leur défaite, mais il n'avait encore rien cherché sur ce qu'Armin avait déjà trouvé de son côté. Le type, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler, mais il devait bien être quelque part ici.

Eren savoura le silence apaisant de sa maison toute entière, endormie dans la nuit — un coup d'oeil sur la barre d'outils lui indiqua qu'il était presque deux heures du matin — et craqua ses doigts avant de les reposer sur le clavier et de taper à toute allure "Shiganshina Weekly, Trost". Il trouva un résultat de recherche totalement adéquat et il cliqua dessus avant même de réfléchir. Mais la page officielle du journal était blindée d'articles et d'informations, d'offres d'abonnement et de bas-postes. Il lui fallut vagabonder une minute de plus sur le site pour trouver, finalement, la rubrique "sport", sous une bannière de football américain bordée du nom du journal.

"Voyons voir…" souffla-t-il pour lui-même en se penchant sur son écran.

Sur le tapis de souris tactile, il fit défiler la page jusqu'à ce que les articles récents aient disparu pour laisser place aux noms des journalistes de cette rubrique. Parmi eux Auruo Bossard et Levi Ackerman. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'eux, mais, au hasard, s'apprêta à cliquer sur le premier avant qu'il ne voie, du coin de l'oeil, quelque chose d'écrit à gauche de la page. À l'emplacement d'une publicité, il y avait sa presque équivalente : "TROST 2013 : LEVI ACKERMAN SUIT L'EQUIPE DE HOCKEY". Il soupira et cliqua sur le lien bleu, attendant patiemment — enfin, plus ou moins — qu'elle ne charge.

"Alors, c'est officiel," marmonna-t-il dans le silence. "Ils ont dû avoir pitié de leurs défaites et nous accorder un soutien journalistique." Et peu après, quand la photo en noir et blanc du journaliste en question s'afficha, Eren rit nerveusement. "Tu parles du soutien."

En effet, l'homme qui portait le nom de Levi Ackerman était plutôt petit, mince mais fort, et sa mâchoire crispée, combinée avec des paupières mi-closes, ne pouvaient que donner raison à Armin. Un mauvais préssentiment grandissant dans sa poitrine comme un profond malaise, il continua de lire l'article rédigé par un autre journaliste, et racontant ce que ledit Levi allait faire, en quelques brèves phrases. Tout ça lu, il cliqua sur le nom du journaliste et une biographie professionnelle s'afficha, tout à son avantage, bien sûr, quoiqu'il n'avait pas l'air de se soucier des points négatifs. Trente-cinq ans, aucune information personnelle, diplômé de Trost University en journalisme, il avait intégré Shiganshina Weekly il y avait de cela des années, mais sa présence dans la rubrique sportive n'était que toute récente. Il venait à peine d'y poser le pied. La curiosité fit son effet mais Eren était déjà suffisamment irrité pour faire davantage de recherches, si les informations qu'il voulait n'étaient pas directement servies sur un plateau. Il renonça à aller plus loin et fixa le visage du journaliste, une dernière fois, avant de fermer son ordinateur pour de bon. Déjà habillé pour dormir, il se contenta de retirer son t-shirt et se jeta sur son lit, avant de tendre le bras pour éteindre la dernière lumière qui demeurait allumée chez les Jaëger.

Cette année allait être longue, vraiment très longue — et il n'était que fin Septembre.


	3. Trust Issues

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je me rafraîchis."

Eren écarta sa canette de son front, savourant encore la sensation de fraîcheur de cette dernière, presque assez froide pour être désagréable. Il était conscient que c'était le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des maux de tête, mais il avait pédalé sur son vélo à toute allure jusqu'à arriver à la patinoire — en retard, comme toujours — et il sentait déjà ses vêtements coller désagréablement sa peau. Armin venait d'arriver, mais Eren ne lui fit pas remarquer combien il était en retard ; Dieu savait que le blond détestait manquer de respect, et même lorsqu'il était question d'horaires, le moindre détail suffisait à l'angoisser. Il se contenta de lui sourire en guise de bonjour et de l'attendre devant les portes du bâtiment, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier n'arrive à sa hauteur. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne traversent le hall, dénué de toute forme de vie, et Eren remercia Armin d'un geste de la tête quand celui-ci lui tint la double porte, celle qui menait à la patinoire. Ils n'avaient pas à se changer puisqu'il n'était pas question de s'entraîner, alors Armin avait mis une de ces chemises qu'il portait en permanence, et Eren dut admettre qu'elle lui allait bien. Quant à lui, il avait opté pour tout ce que son cerveau endormi avait bien voulu trouver — un t-shirt noir uni, dont l'odeur était suspecte, et une chemise à carreaux bleus qu'il laissa ouverte car, bordel, il avait chaud.

Mais la chaleur que son corps essayait d'expulser n'était rien comparé à celle qui l'enveloppa quand il posa les yeux sur ce qui l'attendait devant lui, quelques mètres plus loin. Personne sur la glace, jusque là rien d'anormal, même si une fille aux cheveux roux semblait prête à y aller, de l'autre côté de l'immense salle. Mais là, juste devant, toute l'équipe était assise sur les derniers rangs des gradins, attentifs autant qu'endormis. Les trois quarts des paires d'yeux encore alertes se posèrent sur lui et il dut froncer les sourcils pour retenir l'embarras qui conquérait son visage. Armin ne disait rien, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, prêt à s'excuser si on le lui demandait. Mais Hanji n'en fit rien, simplement curieuse de les voir arriver si tard — quoiqu'ils n'avaient qu'une vingtaine de minutes de retard — et se tourna dans la direction d'Eren en croisant les bras, alors que les portes derrière eux claquaient dans un bruit familier.

"On a trop dormi ?" taquina-t-elle d'une voix vive. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi éveillée à une heure pareille ? Ou simplement garder le sourire ? Cette femme n'était pas humaine.

"Pas assez," corrigea cependant Eren en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Il avait toujours eu assez de fierté pour supporter, sinon encourager, ces moments de gloire pendant lesquels le monde lui offrait une quelconque valeur. Mais dans l'instant, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à rester planté là, subissant les interrogations silencieuses de ceux qui avaient décroché, et les regards sombres de ceux qui, visiblement, attendaient la suite des événements. Eren n'attendit même pas la permission pour se faufiler sur le rang au-dessus de tout le monde, talonné par Armin, qui prit soin de ne pas quitter son ami des yeux. Eren nota quelque part de lui demander la cause de son retard, et après avoir rendu une grimace pleine de tendresse à Kirschtein, qui regardait dans sa direction, il se pencha en avant et s'accouda sur ses genoux, prêt à suivre.

C'est au moment où Coach Hanji commença à parler qu'une tête familière se retourna vers lui, et il fronça les sourcils en voyant Connie lui sourire, du rang juste en-dessous. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi endormi que les autres, au contraire ; c'était comme si ses yeux brillaient d'une nouvelle lueur, excitée, ravivée. Alors que Reiner semblait avoir perdu sa joie de vivre, déjà peu présente, que Kirschtein avait l'air de s'être noyé dans son bain et que Marco avait l'air pétrifié, Connie rayonnait comme si de rien n'était.

"Alors, mec, t'étais où ?"

Eren se détendit et laissa ses joues retrouver une température acceptable. L'air de la patinoire était frais, il l'apaisait — et puisque Coach Hanji ne regardait pas encore dans leur direction, il s'autorisa un bref échange avec le chauve.

"Je travaillais sur ma capacité à gérer mes heures de sommeil." Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui demander davantage, et se pencha un peu plus vers Connie, captant l'attention d'Armin au passage. "Qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué ?"

Son ami lui sourit et jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du Coach avant de reprendre sa position semi-retournée.

"Pas grand chose, en fait. C'était plus un discours de motivation qu'autre chose," murmura-t-il. "Mais la Coach a parlé de ce type qui est censé écrire sur nous, et apparemment, il ne viendra qu'à l'entraînement de ce soir."

"Pourquoi pas ce matin ?" glissa Armin entre eux deux, d'une voix si basse et hésitante qu'elle passa presque inaperçue — mais la curiosité dans ses yeux suffisait à compenser et Connie haussa les épaules.

"La Coach a dit qu'il avait… un empêchement. Quelque chose dans ce goût-là."

Inutile de le cacher, Eren aurait sûrement aimé savoir de quel type d'empêchement cela s'agissait — peut-être avait-il comme lui eu du mal à combiner le mot "plaisir" avec le mot "travail", mais quand l'image floue et inexacte du visage du journaliste revint dans sa mémoire, il eut du mal à laisser cette hypothèse demeurer. Si ce type avait l'air menaçant, il était aussi difficile de l'imaginer dans un cadre comme le sien ; fêtes, filles, alcool, cigarettes, même. En fait, il était tout simplement impossible de l'imaginer _essayer _de s'amuser, et Eren ne l'avait même pas encore vu de ses propres yeux. Le réaliser fit grandir sa curiosité mais, quelque part, il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à le rencontrer tout de suite. Certes, c'était inévitable, mais il voulait prendre le temps de se préparer à ces deux yeux gris qui allaient certainement leur témoigner à quel point ils les méprisaient.

"On—"

"Springer !" rugit la voix d'Hanji, et immédiatement, Connie fit les gros yeux en direction de cette dernière, paralysé par la peur.

SI Hanji était une Coach honorable, qui vouait son énergie, son temps et ses moyens à sa propre équipe de hockey — et unique — elle était aussi quelqu'un d'effrayant dans certaines mesures. Pas forcément par la peur elle-même, ni le mépris ; elle avait cette tendance imprévisible, celle-là même qui poussait les garçons à la respecter depuis le premier jour. Hanji avait depuis longtemps fait ses preuves, autant sur la glace que sur la terre ferme, et si elle était capable d'emmener ses garçons dans une pizzeria sans aucune raison, juste pour "renforcer les liens", elle était aussi capable d'élever la voix sans se débarrasser de son sourire — et il n'en fallait pas plus.

"Oui m'dame !" s'excusa Connie, mais elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête en guise de réponse.

Eren se redressa légèrement, conscient que leur conversation s'arrêtait là, et vit du coin de l'oeil Kirschtein sourire bêtement. Quel imbécile. Le temps qu'il passait à marmonner des idioties dans l'oreille de Marco Bodt était presque égal à celui que Connie passait à dériver ailleurs — partout sauf là où il se trouvait. Il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de la ramener.

"J'ai cru comprendre que certains d'entre vous avaient du mal à coopérer—" commença la Coach.

À ces mots, Eren grimaça et il sentit Armin sourire légèrement à ses côtés. Les conflits dans l'équipe n'était pas un sujet qui le faisait particulièrement rire, au contraire, mais il devait avoir senti la réaction du brun. De toute façon, on ne pouvait rien cacher à Armin ; du moins pas lorsqu'Eren était impliqué. C'était presque trop facile. Il soupira en prévoyant presque ce qui allait suivre. Mais peu importe ce à quoi il s'attendait, ce n'était sûrement pas ça.

"—c'est pourquoi vous allez travailler sur ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre." Elle fit une pause, et son éternel sourire sembla s'allonger davantage si c'était possible. De derrière ses lunettes, deux yeux bruns brillaient avec malice. "Kirschtein, Jaëger, vous avez du boulot."

Quelques rires s'élevèrent à ces mots et elle sembla satisfaite par la réaction identique des deux joueurs concernés. Au fond, ce qui les opposait les rendait similaires, et ça n'échappait à personne. Cela étant dit, Eren ne voyait pas comment il pourrait un jour améliorer sa relation avec cette tête de cheval, surtout si cela impliquait de faire des efforts à un quelconque degré. Il en faisait, certes — quand son objectif en valait le coup. Gagner un jeu. Aider un ami. Faire sourire sa mère. Arriver à l'heure (parfois). Et parfois même, il avait de la chance, comme ce matin où son toast beurré était tombé par terre, mais côté pain — ou celui où il avait entré sa clé USB du premier coup dans la fente de son ordinateur. En revanche, s'entendre avec Jean Kirschtein n'était pas sur la liste et il n'avait pas dans l'idée de le faire tout de suite.

Il se garda de protester, cependant, car l'irritation était assez puissante pour tenir immobile sa langue, alors qu'Armin se préparait à le retenir si les choses tournaient mal. Mais aucun de lui ni de Kirschtein n'avait l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit ; peut-être était-ce le regard naïf et pourtant conscient qu'elle leur lançait, qui les poussaient à lui donner une once d'espoir, mais aucun doute qu'une fois la Coach retournée, les hostilités reprendraient. Pas de quartiers.

"Des tests de confiance." Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fit un pas vers la gauche. "Des exercices en binômes." Un autre. "Des tâches à partager et à exécuter _ensemble_." Encore un. "Et avec un peu de chance, vous sentirez le fruit de vos efforts dans l'attitude de l'autre."

D'accord, la Coach était devenue folle. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'une de ces choses, peu importe combien de fois elle essayait, allait changer quoi que ce soit ? Heureusement pour lui, Kirschtein était son seul problème, mais le fait était là. Quelques joueurs commencèrent à s'agiter, autant à cause de ce qu'avait prévu la Coach que parce qu'elle semblait avoir terminé. Cependant, avant de les laisser partir, elle s'adossa à la rambarde et leur adressa un sourire confiant.

"Ce n'est que comme ça que nous arriverons au Championnat. Vous êtes jeunes et rêveurs— vous avez la vie devant vous pour abandonner. Mais maintenant n'est pas un temps pour la lâcheté. De plus, nous avons Eren maintenant. Et j'espère de vous que vous me rendrez fière."

Mais ça se lisait dans ses yeux, elle était déjà fière. Peut-être n'était-ce que la partie avant le vrai jeu, durant laquelle tout allait encore plus ou moins bien, et que tôt ou tard, elle finirait par craquer. Eren, après tout, ne la connaissait pas. Mais Hanji n'était pas du style à mentir et à l'idée de porter son équipe au Championnat, il sentit quelque chose d'inconnu s'épanouir dans son estomac. Quelques uns restèrent muets, incapables de réagir ; d'autres commençaient à sentir l'excitation les gagner, et les plus pessimistes contemplaient le vide comme l'écho de leur future défaite. Eren ne savait pas trop s'il devait y croire ou non, mais la part de lui, compétitive et tenace, ravivait sa soif de victoire.

"Je vous veux tous ici à vingt heures."

Et sur ce, elle s'éloigna sans un regard, sans un mot — comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Comme si elle ne venait pas de leur souffler à l'oreille que l'espoir était à portée de main et qu'ils n'iraient nulle part sans lui. Bien sûr ils avaient encore des problèmes à gérer — les désaccords entre les membres, l'esprit solo d'Eren sur la glace, l'orgueil de Jean, la vitesse de Connie (trop lente), ou encore la maladresse de Bertholdt quand il sentait la nervosité le gagner. Il y avait encore tout ça mais ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient peut-être y parvenir, et s'il y avait une chance, espoir ou pas espoir, Eren la prendrait. C'était la porte ouverte sur son avenir.

Quand les joueurs se dispersèrent légèrement, Armin se leva du banc en s'étirant légèrement. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage. Il avait encore passé la nuit à étudier, sûrement. Armin ne vivait pas seul; ses parents vivant loin d'ici, il habitait chez son grand-père. On l'avait sûrement laissé se noyer dans les études, car désormais, Armin n'était plus capable de s'arrêter. C'était une chose qu'Eren admirait autant qu'il désapprouvait — et qui mieux qu'Armin pouvait s'en sortir en cours ? Honnêtement, la situation était stupide.

"Tu n'as pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit ?"

"Huh ?" fit le blond, pris de court.

"Tu étais en retard," reprit Eren dans un sourire amusé en se rappelant leur synchronicité parfaite.

"Oh." Armin eut l'air absent, l'espace d'une seconde, puis son visage s'éclaira avec chaleur. "J'essayais de penser à des exercices qui seraient propices à l'amélioration des liens de l'équipe."

Il lui fallut quelques temps pour comprendre, mais quand il le fit, le visage d'Eren sembla changer de nuance.

"C'est toi qui a suggéré cette méthode à la Coach, hein ?"

Armin eut l'air de chercher quelque chose à regarder mais bien vite, il haussa les épaules et Eren soupira. Il était trop tard de toute façon, maintenant. Hanji avait cette idée en tête, grâce — à cause — de l'optimisme naïf d'Armin, et ils allaient devoir passer la soirée à privilégier le social. Sans compter que vus les mots de la Coach, il y avait des chances — risques ! — pour qu'il finisse coincé avec Kirschtein. Celui-là, d'ailleurs, s'éloignait en direction des portes, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Connie, en bas des marches, leva la tête vers eux.

"Vous ne venez pas ?"

Le blond lâcha un vague "si, si" accompagné d'un sourire, mais il marqua une pause au bout de la rangée pour être certain qu'Eren allait les rejoindre. Au point où il en était, son cours sur l'Antiquité n'avait plus lieu d'être; à tout gagner, il aurait peut-être pu en ramasser dix bonnes minutes s'il s'était mis à courir au moment même où la Coach les avait libérés. Mais l'université était à un quart d'heure de vélo et Eren n'avait déjà plus de forces. C'était à peine s'il avait la volonté de parler, aujourd'hui. Avec un peu de chance sa paresse l'empêcherait de finir dans une bagarre avec Kirschtein.

Ce ne fut qu'arrivés devant les portes du bâtiment que Connie leur fit un bref au revoir. Ils se retrouveraient dans quelques heures de toute façon. Armin et lui convinrent qu'ils iraient manger tous les deux à la cafétéria de l'université, sur place pour leurs cours de l'après-midi — mais Eren ne l'attendrait pas après ceux-là, car Armin avait bien plus d'heures que lui. Rien d'étonnant, jusque là. Eren enfourcha son vélo avec nonchalance et laissa ses pieds frôler le sol tout en avançant doucement aux côtés d'Armin qui, par habitude, serrait encore la lanière de sa besace dans sa main droite.

"Qu'est-ce qu'Annie voulait ?" demanda subitement son meilleur ami.

Il tourna légèrement la tête en sa direction, comme pour guetter sa réponse, mais il n'obtint qu'un bref sourire moqueur, fier aussi, peut-être, qui s'étendait jusqu'à la moitié de ses joues. Ça n'était plus un secret pour personne ; Eren aimait profiter des choses de la vie et cela allait sans dire, le sexe en faisait partie. Sa mère avait eu vent de sa relation avec Annie, durant la dernière année de lycée, mais elle n'avait jamais semblé comprendre à quel point ils n'étaient que physiques. À quel point quelque chose manquait, malgré le fait qu'ils se comprennent indéniablement l'un l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas forcément besoin de parler pour ce faire, et ça tombait bien, car Annie n'était pas du type loquace ni sentimentale. Sur ce point-là, en revanche, Eren était du genre à s'attacher trop vite, et c'était quelque chose qui avait toujours effrayé Armin. Il savait qu'un beau jour, Eren finirait par se faire dépasser par ses émotions, et ce jour-là, il souffrirait certainement.

"Et vous, vous êtes allés faire quoi ?"

"Mikasa a failli casser le bras d'un type qui voulait lui offrir à boire," expliqua-t-il en riant. Le son de cette mélodie suffit à balayer le reste d'irritation qui demeurait chez Eren. "On est allés avec Thomas et Hannah, et il y avait Marco, aussi. Mais, on est pas restés longtemps. Mikasa était fatigué et moi, eh bien—" fit-il, et Eren sut qu'il faisait référence à ce qu'il avait proposé à Hanji, la veille, sans doute "— j'avais du travail."

Eren acquiesça doucement et leva la tête pour savourer la timide lumière du soleil. À cette heure-là de la journée, elle était encore naïve et enfantine, une caresse, un songe — et la tiédeur de l'air était un plaisir pour la peau. Maintenant qu'il s'était débarrassé de ses pulsations violentes et de sa peau brûlante, Eren pouvait pleinement profiter d'une journée qui commençait.

* * *

"Alors, comment vont les entraînements ?" demanda Annie de sa voix monotone.

Eren haussa les épaules en un sourire, concentré à éviter les corps pressés qui s'agitaient tout autour de lui. Leur cours venait de prendre fin et quelque part dans la foule qui s'était créée aux portes du bâtiment, Annie s'était glissée à ses côtés avec autant d'aisance qu'une ombre. Il n'avait jamais compris son secret, ce qui faisait d'elle la fille invisible et intouchable qu'elle était, mais il avait renoncé depuis bien longtemps à chercher.

"Ils vont." Quelque part, le sourire d'Eren s'élargit davantage. "Merci de te tenir au courant."

Bien sûr, ils savaient tous deux que le sarcasme dominait ses mots. Annie n'avait jamais montré une seule once d'intérêt pour le hockey et demain n'allait pas être la veille; Eren le savait. Mais qu'elle se serve de cette excuse pour venir lui parler était plutôt amusant, et il nota avec soulagement que les étudiants pressés les avaient presque tous dépassés. Eren souffla, libéré du mouvement de masse, et côte à côte avec Annie, il commença à descendre les marches du bâtiment d'Histoire. Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis la veille, d'ailleurs, ils ne parlaient pas tout court. Quelquefois, quand quelque chose les amusait, ils s'envoyaient des messages ou s'appelaient durant une, deux, trois minutes. Mais ça n'avait jamais beaucoup d'importance et ils ne ressentaient pas le besoin d'aller l'un vers l'autre.

"Fais gaffe, un peu plus et tu finiras par m'inquiéter. Ta note était vraiment ridicule, ça ne te ressemble pas."

Eren se souvint de la note qu'il venait de recevoir, pas brillante, comme l'avait constaté Annie, et ne put retenir un sourire supplémentaire. Annie avait toujours eu des moyennes plus hautes que les siennes, et elle ne faisait pas d'effort particulier pour ce faire, là était tout son talent. Tout autant que le hockey était inné pour Eren, Annie avait un talent naturel pour beaucoup de choses. Disparaître, rester inexpressive, réussir tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, battre des têtes prétentieuses jusqu'au sang, et bien d'autres encore. Il était difficile de ne pas trouver Annie intimidante, mais elle et Eren avait — largement — dépassé ce stade.

"C'était bas, très bas," répliqua Eren, qui ne cachait même plus son amusement.

Annie fit mine d'hausser ses sourcils en fausse surprise et ils descendirent les dernières marches dans un mouvement synchrones. Une fois au pied des escaliers, ils s'arrêtèrent d'un commun accord et Annie se glissa en face de lui, manuel sous le coude.

"Toujours." Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit à cet instant n'avait rien d'innocent — il le savait. "Il faut qu'on remette ça, j'imagine. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me rendre à une de ces fêtes pourries pour un long, long moment. Les adolescents en manque de sexe, passe encore." Elle soupira. "Mais les gamins qui vomissent sur mes chaussures neuves ?"

Elle obtint un rire de sa part, bref et léger, sa marque de fabrique. Il se rappelait sans peine ce qui s'était passé la veille, et la manière qu'avait eu ce type de rendre l'équivalent de deux jours de nourriture à plusieurs endroits différents ; malheureusement pour Annie, la chance ne frappait pas toujours où on l'attendait (la malchance non plus), et une partie de son précieux repas décomposé avait fini sur les chaussures qu'elle venait de s'acheter. Et puisqu'Annie s'achetait rarement de nouvelles chaussures, c'était un événement à retenir. D'un coup d'oeil discret, il regarda ce qu'Annie portait au pieds, et reconnut ses anciennes baskets du lycée.

"Les autres s'accrochent encore à la vie," expliqua-t-elle en attrapant son regard.

"Tu sais où me trouver," répliqua Eren en se souvenant du départ de leur conversation.

Annie acquiesça silencieusement et fit quelques pas en arrière, mais au moment où Eren s'apprêtait à faire volte face pour prendre le chemin du hangar à vélos, la petite blonde l'interpella. À l'instant où il releva les yeux, il croisa son regard profondément malicieux.

"Dis-moi, Jaëger," commença-t-elle d'une voix chantonnant. "La prochaine fois, ne me déçois pas."

Ses fines lèvres s'entrouvrirent à peine pour laisser percevoir des bribes de dents blanches. Eren éclata de rire. Le silence était revenu autour d'eux, et ne restaient là que quelques étudiants en pleine lecture, en discussion sur un banc, ou simplement en route vers leur prochain cours. L'air était tiède, agréable, et une brise légère vint souffler dans la mèche blonde qu'Annie laissait tomber sur son visage.

"Tu ne trouveras pas mieux dans les Etats environs." Écartant ses bras, il engloba le monde entier par ses mots. Elle joua le jeu.

"On parie ?"

Ce fut à son tour de rire, mais ses lèvres s'étaient retrouvées et il ne restait plus sur son visage qu'une vague impression de défi. Si Eren avait pourtant appris à lire ses expressions durant tous ces mois, celle qu'elle affichait était sa plus courante; vierge d'émotion. Mais ses yeux trahissaient toujours, tout autant que les siens, qui avaient toujours suffi à vendre la mèche quand il mentait. Dans les siens, il ne voyait que de l'excitation, pure et dure, celle des petits enfants insouciants, celle des jeunes adultes euphoriques, celle du tiers de la planète qui ne réalisent rien mais qui s'en foutent.

"Pari tenu," confirma Eren avant de coller son index à son majeur et de les pointer sur sa propre tempe pour la saluer.

Il vit un chignon maladroit prendre la place de ses deux yeux bleus, et secoua la tête d'exaspération puérile. Annie ne changerait jamais. Quelque part il était incapable de se la représenter de manière mature et installée, correspondant aux stéréotypes de la société, avec les 2,5 enfants, le mari infidèle, la maison toujours hypothéquée et les poubelles qui attendent d'être sorties — depuis une semaine. Annie était une fille libre et sans chaînes, et même s'il aimait se convaincre qu'il était exactement la même chose, quand il était avec elle, il savait que c'était faux. Bien des choses le retenaient encore. Sa famille, ses amis, tout ce que son âme d'adolescent naïf ignorait encore.

"On discutera de l'enjeu au prochain round !" cria une voix, et il jeta son sac-à-dos sur son épaule dans un dernier rire.

* * *

"Tu fais chier !"

Connie fronça les sourcils, irrité, à Jean qui venait de le pousser "gentiment" contre la rambarde alors qu'ils entraient dans la patinoire. La glace était lisse, on venait de la nettoyer, et Eren sentait des ailes lui pousser dans le dos à l'idée de se laisser glisser dessus. Peut-être qu'il réussirait à ne pas se faire virer de la glace, ce soir-là. Il repéra du coin de l'oeil Armin assis dans les tribunes, occupé à griffonner quelque chose dans le carnet des entraînements, Hanji à ses côtés, occupée, le sourire aux lèvres, à consoler Nack Tias, un des joueurs, qui avait, de manière plutôt épique, il fallait l'avouer, chuté dans les escaliers des gradins. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à cette vue et alors que Reiner s'accoudait à la rambarde, déjà sur la glace, il fit volte face pour le rejoindre.

"Pauvre Nack. Sa fierté en a pris un coup."

"Oh, pas que sa fierté si tu veux mon avis," releva Reiner, moqueur.

Quelque part entre le sol et la glace, Eren lâcha un "tsk" qui était plus une mauvaise habitude qu'un choix de mot délibéré, et quand ses patins rencontrèrent la surface inimitable de la glace, il sentit tous les liens, serrés et étouffants, qui le retenaient prisonniers chaque matin, se délier à mesure qu'il se laissait porter par son poids. La Coach avait insisté pour qu'ils ne portent pas de protection, et Eren pouvait savourer le plaisir sans fin de patiner légèrement. Il avait laissé sa chemise à carreaux sur le banc pour retrouver la sensation familière de la chair de poule sur ses bras nus, sensation qu'étonnamment, il ne détestait pas. Reiner le suivit en silence jusqu'au centre de la patinoire et ils sentirent quelqu'un les rejoindre derrière eux — Nack sans aucun doute. Cela voulait dire qu'Hanji allait commencer l'entraînement, et même si la plupart des visages arboraient un sourire impatient, un bon nombre semblaient redouter ce qui allaient suivre.

Eren en faisait partie, mais il l'avait presque oublié. _Presque._

"OK les mômes, on passe aux choses sérieuses," s'écria-t-elle en s'accoudant négligemment à la rambarde, manqua de faire glisser son coude et rencontrer la surface boisée. "Deux par deux, main dans la main !"

Heureusement pour eux, les joueurs — même Eren — connaissaient assez la Coach pour savoir qu'une partie de cet ordre était une plaisanterie. Il ne manquait plus que des joueurs de hockey se tenant la main dans une ligne parfaite. Mais avant qu'Eren ne se dirige par réflexe en direction de Marco, avec qui il faisait souvent équipe pendant les entraînements, la voix d'Hanji retentit à nouveau, cette fois plus calme et plus posée, comme si elle retenait toute l'excitation qui brûlait dans sa gorge.

Et exactement comme le pire cauchemar d'Eren l'aurait prévu à l'avance, quelque part dans les binômes qu'elle annonçait avec nonchalance, son nom se retrouva côte à côte avec un certain cheval, détail qui suffit à lui faire crisper sa mâchoire. Arriver en retard aux réunions n'était pas un souci trop important. Avoir une note inadmissible en Histoire non plus — ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un jour eu de l'espoir, ce que ses parents voyaient en lui n'avaient pas la même couleur, hélas. Mais ça, _ça, _c'était la définition du mot "problème", et accessoirement celle "d'emmerde à venir".

Immobile sur la glace, Eren regarda les joueurs former des binômes, et ceux déjà groupés se mirent à patienter en silence, sourcils froncés. Il eut du mal à rester calme et poli, néanmoins, quand il sentit quelqu'un se faufiler à ses côtés, à une distance suffisamment grande pour qu'il n'ait aucun doute sur l'identité de l'intrus.

"Kirschtein," fit-il.

"Jaëger," défia l'autre.

Ils auraient pu continuer ainsi jusqu'au coucher de soleil, malheureusement aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie d'avoir quelque chose à faire avec l'autre. Ils ne s'échangèrent même pas un regard, non, pas le moindre. Se battre, s'insulter, se défier, se taquiner, tout ce qu'ils voulaient — mais pas aujourd'hui. Eren était encore fatigué de sa nuit trop mince (et écourtée par le karma), par le rythme épuisant de sa vie de tous les jours. Il devait se rendre à son job après l'entraînement, et l'idée même fut presque suffisante pour le faire frissonner. Le froid n'avait pas d'effet particulier sur lui — bien sûr, le froid était le froid, et la glace était la glace, mais sans plus — mais les détails les plus insignifiants comme ceux qui portaient le triste nom de "cheval" ou de "travail" en avaient, eux. Et pas les meilleurs.

"D'où tu viens comme ça ? Tu ressembles à rien."

Première attaque : Jean. Eren pesa le pour, le contre, et décida qu'il pouvait s'accorder une mi-temps quand personne ne regardait dans leur direction (chose qui n'allait pas tarder étant donné leur duo étonnant).

"Ouais, c'est contagieux," répondit Eren, acide. "Mais heureusement pour toi, t'as déjà une putain de tête de cheval."

Cette fois ils se regardèrent, presque au même moment, et tinrent le regard de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Jean s'apprête à mordre à l'hameçon qu'il avait lui-même jeté dans l'eau. Mais comme le son mélodieux d'un karma positif, la voix d'Hanji retentit à nouveau dans l'immense bâtiment désert.

"Regardez-moi ça, aussi chétifs et bavards que des petites collégiennes," taquina la Coach, de toute évidence ravie (la manière particulière qu'elle avait de remonter ses lunettes le prouvait, mais son sourire, presque assez large pour découper son visage en deux, suffisait). "On attaque des tests d'équilibre, les filles."

Inutile d'être intelligent pour savoir ce qu'Hanji attendait d'eux — et les plus efficaces se mirent au boulot tout de suite. Les binômes qu'elle avait concoctés étaient tous aussi surprenants les uns les autres, quoi qu'un d'entre eux était prévisible. Jean et Eren, debout au milieu de la patinoire, refusaient obstinément de bouger — et leurs yeux toujours défiant ceux de l'autre n'avaient même pas cillé. Pénible et douloureux, mais c'était une peine nécessaire. Quelqu'un manqua de glisser à leurs côtés, et un instant, Eren fut presque assez surpris pour tourner la tête du côté de l'origine du bruit ; et quand ils reçurent un "allez ! Jaëger tu commences" de la part de leur chère Coach, Eren aurait juré voir une étincelle de vengeance briller dans les yeux de son rival.

Leur contact visuel se brisa alors que Jean patinait en arrière, prenant de la vitesse pour se glisser derrière lui. Quand il fut hors de son champ de vision, il se raidit de lui-même, incapable de laisser Jean accéder à un gramme de sa confiance. Elle se méritait et Jean n'en avait pas l'étoffe. Quand bien même celle-là aurait été son dernier vœu avant de mourir qu'il ne la lui aurait pas accordée.

Hanji les regardait toujours et quand il croisa par accident le regard fou de la Coach, il sut qu'il n'aurait pas le choix. Mâchoire et poings serrés, son corps douloureusement crispé, il se laissa tomber en arrière en priant pour que Jean soit assez intelligent pour le rattraper. Mais puisque la malchance aimait bien copiner avec lui et que Kirschtein avait décidé d'être un trou du cul, la seule chose qu'il rencontra fut la glace, dure et impitoyable, et la sensation douloureuse qui suivit dans son dos. Il lâcha un juron dans sa chute, maudissant Jean plus que ce n'était déjà le cas, et alors qu'il posait ses gants de cuir sur la glace pour se relever en vitesse, il reconnut le ricanement familier — comment l'oublier… — du type en question. _M__éprisable._

"On a encore du boulot sur ce ring-là," lâcha Hanji, hilare, avant de s'éloigner de l'autre côté de la rambarde pour aller observer un autre binôme.

Aussitôt fait, Eren se retourna vers Jean, furieux, uniquement pour trouver deux yeux brillants d'amusement et une bouche grande ouverte, trop occupée à rire bruyamment. Les nerfs eurent raison de lui et il fonça sur son coéquipier, refermant ses doigts gantés autour de son t-shirt à manches longues, au niveau du col, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour le faire taire.

"Espèce de sale—"

Plus efficace encore qu'un système de censure hyper développé, la porte de la patinoire claqua dans un bruit inhabituellement sourd et tout geste, tout bruit, toute activité sur la glace cessa aussitôt. Les chamailleries se fanèrent, les gens à terre se relevèrent en silence, et la poigne d'Eren sur l'habit de Jean se détendit légèrement. Tous deux levèrent les yeux en direction de l'endroit où l'entrée de la salle donnait sur les gradins, et quand ils virent un petit homme brun s'avancer, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume, leurs regards se croisèrent d'un commun accord, perplexes.

Il se souvint alors. De ses recherches, du visage strict et presque dénué de vie qu'il avait vu sur les photos la veille. Un drôle de type, plutôt triste et démuni de la vie qui brouillonnait en Hanji. Elle aurait pu lui en donner un peu qu'elle en aurait encore eu assez; lui, en revanche, n'aurait toujours pas eu sa dose. Il n'avait pas l'air dépressif, ni même malade — mais la fenêtre (étroite, certes) qui liait son corps et le reste du monde ne voulait dire qu'une chose : _foutez le camp._


End file.
